


hanging on a thread

by wagiyuubeef



Series: fe3h/reader scenarios <3 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagiyuubeef/pseuds/wagiyuubeef
Summary: in which you take a severe hit for Dimitri in a battle and his inability to protect you haunts him
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Series: fe3h/reader scenarios <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920505
Kudos: 67





	hanging on a thread

**Author's Note:**

> original request made on my tumblr acc @truthofaname: 
> 
> Another fe3h blog! You make me so happy, thank you for creating it! Can i get an imagine please? A dimitri × female reader in which the reader takes a severe hit for him in battle and falls unconsious. Poor dimitri is a worried mess, he just feels awful. He carries the reader back to the monastery, and stays with her all the time in the infirmary just helping to take care of her. He feels so bad when seeing the scar in the reader's body. He feels guilty because he couldnt protect her. Thanks!!

For a split second, he thinks it was fatal.

His sanity, which had been recovering slowly but surely, strengthening due to your love and care after years of abuse and neglect, begins to unravel once more. He recalls the sewing session you had just yesterday together with Mercedes. You said something that tickled him and he laughed, unwittingly snapping the thread in between his fingers cleanly in two.

Dimitri sees your chest rise. He sees the pupil of your eyes dart around in a frantic manner as the lids flutter closed but right before you go to sleep, you look in his direction.

_The fraying ends of the broken thread begin to reach towards one another, waving lazily around as though unable to see but fully aware of where their counterpart is regardless. Like hands, the two ends of the freshly broken thread grasp at each other weakly._

His hands, bloodied and sore, drop his lance before reaching out towards you, pulling your wounded body towards his own. Your head lolls against the crook of his neck and it takes all of his willpower to not shake you, to wake you up.

‘You shouldn’t be here!’ he thinks to himself, his body instinctively moving on its own, dodging blows from enemies and taking hits he normally could avoid in fear of hurting you even further. It’s the least he can do after you’ve saved his life–very likely, at the cost of your own.

_‘This didn’t happen,’ he thinks to himself as he watches the two pieces of thread merge slowly into a whole piece once again. And yet, this is his memory, is it not? Dimitri looks up from his handiwork, the world around him all hazy and faded, his eyes scanning the room. For a second, he doesn’t see you where you should be and he panics but then he blinks and there you are._

_You’re smiling at Mercedes before you notice your beloved looking your way. This version of you beams at him, your lips move but he can’t hear a thing. All he can do is smile in return and look at your face… it is happy and safe._

When he comes to, Dimitri realises the upper half of his body is slumped over. He’s sitting in a chair but his face is lying on something soft and warm. His eye flutters open as he notices something pressing against his lips. It’s… your thumb. He’d fallen asleep with his face in the palm of your hand.

Although he can clearly remember the events that had transpired before this moment, he can’t help but smile. However, whatever tenderness or relief he feels fades away as quickly as it came when he remembers the prior events a little _too_ much.

The axe swinging his way. Arms shoving him to the ground. Your body obscuring his vision. The clanging sound of your sword being dropped. The gaping wound on your chest.

Dimitri shudders, closing his eye once more in an attempt to forget. But the more he tries, the better he remembers. How can he call himself your life partner when he can’t even protect himself enough to keep you safe on the battlefield? He’d won a war, for Goddess’s sake, and he couldn’t even dodge the single strike of an axe wielded by a mere pirate?

“You’re crying,” you say, voice hoarse, as you curl the fingers of the hand Dimitri’s lying upon. Your thumb brushes against his quivering lips. “Why do you cry, my beloved? I’m alive and well, am I not?”

‘No! You’re not!’ a barely recognisable voice screams in his head. It takes him a moment to realise he’d actually spoken aloud.

“I have tended to you while you were unconscious,” Dimitri exhales shakily, “I’ve seen the damage done to your body.”

“What of it?” you respond in a tone much too calm for his liking. He opens his good eye to glare at you, though his gaze held no fury, only frustration.

“Mercedes said you could have died!” Dimitri doesn’t mean to raise his voice but it doesn’t startle you one bit, not when your chest aches upon seeing his haggard and tear-stained face. How long have you been out?

“But I’m alive and I’m here talking to you right now,” you say, opening your arms before wrapping them around Dimitri with all the strength you can muster when he crawls into your embrace. “I’m alive and I’m here,” you repeat softly, fingers combing through his hair as he buries his face in the crook of your neck.

“I should have protected you…” he whispers, tears continuing to stain your clothes.

“But you did, did you not?” You press your lips to his temple. “Were you not the one who carried me here and tended to me while I rested? Did you not speak to me when I was asleep so that I wouldn’t feel lonely by myself? Aren’t you here right now, caring for me and loving me as we speak?” 

“I… I am…”

“Yes, you are. I remember it all and I’ll remember it forever. If you let the guilt of what happened on the battlefield consume you then it would make all of what transpired afterwards unimportant…” You let out a choked sob, tears of your own flowing down your face as you desperately cling onto the man before you. You mustn’t let him fall back into a pit of despair like last time, not when he’s been recovering so well after the war. “… But your safety and how you took care of me after it all is so much more important… Is it not?”

Dimitri pulls you closer before he brushes his lips against your collarbone, his uneven breathing tickling your skin.

“Yes… yes, of course. I love you, (Y/N)…”

“Thank you for protecting me. I love you, too.”


End file.
